China's Secret
by Thousnelda
Summary: Several years before the first opium war, China gave birth to Hong Kong; much to both of their surprise. Will a currently opium addicted China be able to take care of the child? Will he be able to tell the other parent, England, and how will he take the new when he finds out? Warning: some swearing, drug abuse, mention of rape and yaoi, and mpreg. rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Not sure how well this will end up (I'm not the biggest buff on the opium wars so the setting may have some things wrong with it) but I wanted to do this story anyways. Enjoy!**

Chapter one

"See you next month China," England said with a smug smile while leaving the Asian nation's house. The year was 1830, and the British Empire was currently acting as a main dealer for the drug version of opium in China. Not that England saw anything wrong with this; after all, the industry certainly did help reline his pockets after China initially decided to only trade for silver. China on the other hand was hurting, whether he was willing to except this or not.

China was trying to forget about all of this while smoking his pipe, but his mind would not allow it. While part of him said that it was alright to buy the substance, that there was no real harm in having a population addicted to it, he could still not help but feel humiliated by it and wish for trades to go back to the way they were before England discovered this trade. As he thought about this, he could not help but become slightly angered by the man and where he and his people sold his wares; only stopping when he suddenly felt a slight pain-like feeling followed by a wet feeling by his groin.

This was followed by another cramp, which while common for him recently stilled caused China to become curious as to what was happening. Due to his curiosity, he slowly left for his bathroom. Upon reaching it, he tiredly looked at himself in the mirror to see his now skinnier body. Still tired and a little dizzy, he sat down on the toilet and tried to rest while his body tried feeling as if to push something out. Thinking that he may simply need to do some business, he prepared himself. Several minutes later, a feeling of relief passed over him and he slowly stood back up. When he looked at where he was sitting however he fell over with surprise when he saw a small infant.

After carefully crawling over to the toilet, China slowly picked out the small infant and held it from a distance. The child was a boy, whose quietness and skinniness made China worry that the child was dead. His fear of this was then taken away when he noticed the child take in a deep breath and stare at china with large brown eyes.

Now recovered from this sudden fear, he grabbed a towel to clean off the child and once clean he took the baby to the other room. As he did this, he could not help but wonder how the child had come into being; after all, he did not even remember if it was possible to boy nations to have children or not. He was not that surprised about not realizing his pregnancy, for the symptoms from the constant opium abuse both from himself and his people most likely hid it.

He sat down tiredly and thought for a brief moment about how the other nations would react to him suddenly having a child. He did not even know who the other father was, or if he even had one. After thinking this, he began to rack his mind for any idea as to who the father could be. Then the name hit him; England.

The father had to be England. He was the only other nation that he had been with for amounts of time which he was fuzzy on when it came to remembering what happened. It was to China only a logical assumption that England tried something while he was not his alert self.

As China thought this over, he began to look at the now sleeping child with a hint of disgust. When he noticed himself doing this however, he gave out a sigh and held the child closer. It was not the boy's fault that his possible father was a perverted, power-hungry jerk or that his father/mother-figure could not remember what happened perfectly.

The child began to move as if to want food, he knew this motion very well from having to take care of his younger siblings when they were older infants and toddlers. With this in mind, China got up again with a struggle and went to the kitchen to see if he had any milk for the boy. After finding the milk and making sure that it was still alright, he began feeding it to the child. As he did this, he began to think about how the child was going to need a name.

Hong Kong. That was the town where England constantly came to sell his poison, and it would make for a good enough name until he could think of a proper human name for him.

**So what is going to happen with China and Hong Kong?**

**As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter two

It had been roughly four months since Hong Kong was born, and China had yet told any of the other nations about the child's existence; let alone telling England. His luck at hiding the child stopped however when Japan decided to visit his older friend. Japan had been busy with his own difficulties at the time, but he had become intrigued by what he had heard of China's addiction. Due to this curiosity, Japan decided to visit.

When Japan entered the house, he found the usually clean house filled with clutter; simply causing Japan to let out a sigh for being right to worry. Making sure not to step on anything, he made his way to China's bedroom to find the house owner asleep. Japan then began to step closer to check on him when he noticed that China was hugging something tight to him. What he was holding was a small boy. When Japan saw the child, he was shocked and began to violently waken China.

After several moments to fully awaken, China looked at Japan and asked why he was here. In response Japan said, "I could ask the same about that baby. Who is he?"

China looked between Hong Kong and Japan for several moments before saying, "You'll have to promise not to tell anyone, aru."

Japan agreed to this and listened as China continued, "I'm still not completely sure how it happened, aru, but several months ago I gave birth to this little boy. His name is Hong Kong, aru."

Japan stared at the infant for a moment before replying, "So then if you're the mother, than who is the father?"

China was silent for a moment while slowly whipping several stray hairs from Hong Kong's eyes before saying, "I'm not sure, aru. I think that it might be England, aru."

"England-san?" Japan asked in shock before pausing to think this news over. While Hong Kong did look more like China than possibly England, the boy did not look one hundred percent Asian either. From the way he heard the story, to Japan it sounded as if China did not know he was expecting; so then did England know that he had a possible son? At last Japan asked, "Does England-san know?"

"No, aru. And he is not to know, aru," China said sternly. In the few months he had been with the child, China had grown attached. He also knew that if England discovered that he had a son, chances were fairly good that he would try to take the child away. Due to this, China had already decided that England was above all not supposed to know about the child.

Japan thought for another moment while scanning the room before asking, "Are you sure you can take care of him by yourself? After all, you are not at one of you better times."

"I took care of you and the others just fine and I can do it again with him, aru," china snapped while holding tightly onto the child for fear that the Japanese man might try to take him. Japan however simply placed his hand up to show he meant no harm and tried to change the subject. After several more minutes, Japan decided that it was time for him to leave for his own home.

* * *

The next day, England came over to China's house to sell him more opium. Like what was becoming normal, China locked the child in his room while the Englishman was there and went to the living room to see him. Also as usual, as soon as China saw the substance in England's hand he became willing to do anything for it. England had arrived at the house in the middle of the afternoon and did not leave until the early hours of the morning; leaving China lying asleep with his pipe close to his hand, the air thick with smoke and his clothes scattered across the room.

It was not until the afternoon of the next day that China finally awoken to the noise of Hong Kong's strained cries. When he heard the noise, he began to stumble to the room and fumbled with the lock until it opened.

As he opened the door, he had to stop himself when he felt the door stop slightly against something. The something was Hong Kong, who upon seeing China began to reach out for the elder and cry again. In response, China simply stared at the hungry child in need of his assistance. China then looked at his still naked body with angry bruises littered across him.

In a wave of guilt, China kneeled down and drew the still crying child in for a hug, while beginning to sob out himself, "It's alright, aru, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, aru. I promise I'll make this up to you, somehow, aru."

After a long time, the two of them stopped crying, leading China to carry the baby to the kitchen and get both of them something to eat. All the while, China continued to think about what he would need to do if he was serious about taking care of Hong Kong properly.

**As always, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter three

Several years had passed, and soon the year was 1836. During those short years, China had tried and failed several times at stopping the use of opium himself, but he never could. The issue for him which kept stopping him was the simple fact that he would feel the rest of his population use the drug and would cave into the craves they would give him for the substance. Even so, China was still able to keep Hong Kong a secret from the other nations, which made him very pleased with himself.

While China struggled with his addiction, Hong Kong continued to grow like any other child, and would look to China as the most important person for him. Because of this, Hong Kong always tried his best to follow China's instructions, and try to be there for China whenever he fell to his temptations or "become sick." This in turn only caused China to fawn over the child even more and become more determined to try getting over his addiction for Hong Kong.

With this determination in mind, China began to push and push at his boss until eventually the man saw things the nation's way and decided to try curbing the use of opium. That year, he was finally able to do this by having his boss ban English merchants from selling the drug and confiscating any that they find from the merchants. China was happy about this, but England obviously was not.

Several days after hearing of the ban, England went to China's house to see how serious he was over the matter. He entered the house before China reached the door, which had become usual for him with China, and found the house in some order; though still not as orderly or clean as when he first met the older nation.

"W-what are you doing here?" China asked while coming from the kitchen. China had hoped that the door he heard was not due to England, but apparently no one wanted to grant his wish.

"I came to sell you my opium," England said casually while looking at the still sickly-looking man in front of him.

"Get that out of here, aru! I- I don't want any of it anymore, aru," China began to protest before continuing, "Besides, it's banned now, aru."

"So I heard from my merchants. But I can still see that you need it," England said with a sly smirk; causing China to gulp. It was true that China may not want the drug, but that did not stop his body from feeling the need for it; and England could clearly see that need painted across the other's face.

At last China said, "Please, aru. I'm trying to get clean, aru."

"And why would you do that?" England asked while stepping closer to China and holding out the opium so that the other could see it. He gave another smirk when as he watched China stare hungrily at the leaves, one hand slowly reaching for it before the other slapped it back down.

"I have my reasons, aru," China said stubbornly. England's smirk only turned to a rather creepy smile to this before he stuffed the drug back into his pocket and said, "Is that so? That really isn't what I was hoping for."

England then grabbed at China's wrist and easily knocked him against a wall. When China realized this, he let out a gasp in time for England to lock his lip with the Asian. England would have continued, but stopped when he heard a young voice ask, "China?"

The two older nations looked at the doorway where the noise came from to find a small boy standing there. The boy had long brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes like China's, but at the same time he did not look 100% Chinese. China took advantage of the surprise to try pushing England off of him, but could not.

England then got off of China and walked up to the youth slowly while saying, "And who might you be?"

Before the boy could answer, China got up and rushed to the two of them while saying, "Stay away from him aru! He has nothing to do with this, aru."

The boy looked between the two adults, looking slightly troubled by their argument, before running off between China's legs and trying to hide there. England on the other hand simply looked at the child before looking at China and asking, "If he has nothing to do with this, then what harm could come from me hearing what his name is?"

China glared at the other man for a moment before saying carefully, "His name is Li, that's all you need to know, aru."

"Is that so?" England said, sensing that the other was still not telling him everything. Due to this he asked one final question, "And why are you so protective of this "Li"?"

China paused again, not sure which lie to tell the other. At last he answered, "I have my reasons, aru."

England laughed at this, only to quickly stop when he replied, "Very well then. As it is, I will be interested to see how long exactly you can hold out without my opium, but when you finally do decided you need it, like you always have, I'll be waiting. Cheerio."

As England said the last part, he reached out to ruffle Li's hair before leaving the house; causing the youth's hair to become messed up. Once he was out of the house, England frowned slightly. He could not explain it, but the fact that china was hiding something about the child seemed to unnerve him. Due to this feeling, he decided to visit with a friend who may know what was happening.

**For those wondering: I was referring to Hong Kong as Li since I don't think China would be doing a good job of keeping Hong Kong a secret from England if he used the boy's national name.**

**As always, please review ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 4

Japan was sitting at his house drinking his tea when he heard someone knock at his door. He was still not used to the idea of someone coming to visit with him, so the noise took him by surprise. After overcoming the surprise, he went to answer the door; where he found England waiting for him.

"Good afternoon, England-san. How can I help you?" Japan asked.

"Hello Japan, I was wondering if you could answer a few of my questions," England was in a friendly manner.

"What kind of questions?" Japan asked.

"Well…do you think we could talk inside?" England asked while motioning into Japans house. Japan nodded and the two of them entered his living room.

"What do you want to know?" Japan asked again while sitting down.

"Well, I was visiting China recently when I met someone who…intrigued me," England began to explained.

"Someone who intrigued you?" Japan asked.

"A child, who is staying with China," England clarified.

"Oh, you mean H…Li," Japan said.

"'H'? Who's that?" England asked.

Japan was silent for a moment before saying, "I'm afraid I cannot tell you."

"Tell me what? Please Japan, what are you and China hiding?" England asked.

"Why do you want to know about him?" Japan asked after another pause.

To this question, England thought for a moment about the answer before saying, "It's hard for me to explain, but I feel like I'm connected to him somehow."

"That's understandable," Japan mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" England asked, not catching the entire sentence.

"How would you describe the child?" Japan asked, changing the subject.

"Young, with brown hair and eyes," England explained.

"Did he look like he belonged there?" Japan asked.

"Sort of, but at the same time he didn't. It was like he blended in with the other people, but at the same time stuck out like a sore thumb. Why do you ask?" England commented.

"The reason he sticks out is because he is only half Chinese," Japan explained.

"Then what's the other half?" England asked.

"…English," Japan said.

England was quiet for a moment until he said, "English…and China is taking care if him…what happened to his mother?"

"Nothing. Still living," Japan said.

"And the father? Who is he?" England asked.

Japan Paused for a moment before saying, "As I told you, China had me promise not to tell anyone; especially you."

"Why not me?" England asked angered. He then paused for a moment to think before saying, "Am I the father?"

"…One of them," Japan said quietly. England stared at him for a moment before standing up and asking quietly, "It's mine? And whose?"

"You already know." Japan said, also getting up.

England thought about this and realized who the other father had to be. Once he realized this and began to angrily yell, "China and me? Why didn't either of you tell me, instead of having a son I never even knew I had risen like that?"

"Raised like what?" Japan asked, slightly defensive of what he had just heard, "China has been trying his best, despite the circumstances you've caused.

"How do you know?" England snapped.

"I've been as concerned about that boy as you are now," Japan said, "And I can ensure you that throughout the years he's been alive he has been fine. There may have been some darker times for the boy, but China truly has been trying his best."

"Well I doubt his best really cuts it! I have it in my mind to," England began to rant only to stop when Japan said; "You are not to try anything but to forget about ever meeting that boy."

The two of them stared at eachother for a whole minute until England began to leave for the door and say, "Thank you for answering my questions Japan. Hope to see you again on nicer conditions."

**As always, please review ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter five

"Come on China, wake up," Hong Kong said while shaking China's shoulder. The ban on opium was still in effect, but it did not stop people from buying and using the substance on the black market. It had even gotten to the point where those using it seemed to be using even more than usual; causing the added effect to feel as if he was taking the drug even when he was not. Hong Kong had awoken that morning before China, and the elder had spent another twelve hours still asleep.

For the day, the boy had been alone to fend for himself which was normal, but it had never been for this long. He gave off a whimper and said, "Please wake up, daddy. I'm hungry."

Hong Kong was then shocked when he heard someone open and close the front door. He quietly walked towards the front door when he saw the stranger from several days ago. It was the stranger with blond hair and large eyebrows, the same one who always brought the leaves which made China act weird.

The man noticed Hong Kong as well, and began smiling at the youth while motioning for him to come towards him. In response, Hong Kong tried hiding from the man behind the doorframe. The stranger sighed and began to walk over to the boy while saying in a quiet voice, "It's okay lad, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is England. Can you tell me where China is?"

Hong Kong looked at the man in silence for a moment before saying, "China won't wake up."

England frowned and knelt down to the boy before saying, "How long has he been asleep?"

"I don't know," the boy replied while looking at the man pleadingly.

England began to ruffle the boys hair while saying, "It's alright, he'll be fine, umm… what was your name?"

"China told you my name was Li, but usually he calls me Hong Kong," the boy explained.

"Hong Kong? That's a good name, much better than Li," England said.

"Help China," Hong Kong whimpered at the older man. The two of them then went onto China's room to find him still lying asleep on his bed. England walked over to the Chinaman and looked him over, seeing that he was most likely feeling effects of opium. The thought made him smirk before scowling, thinking that he was using the drug regardless of his trying to stay clean.

England then looked at Hong Kong for a moment after hearing the youth's stomach growl. He then asked, "Would you like to come with me? We can get you something to eat."

Hong Kong stared at him for a moment before asking, "What about China?"

"He'll be fine, trust me," England said while smiling at the boy. He then quickly scribbled a note on a piece of paper before taking Hong Kong by the hand and leaving the building with him.

* * *

It was not until well into the night that China finally awoken. As he awoke, it took him several minutes to figure out that he was still at his house. Once he realized this he began to call out for Hong Kong, only to receive no answer. Due to this, he began to frantically call out for the boy until he found the note left by England. It took him several moments to figure out what the note said, but after deciphering it he read, "I know about my son. – England."

China swallowed and once again began searching the house for the boy, only to stop when he was certain that the boy was in fact gone. Once he realized this was the fact, he began to think about where England could have taken him and how he had found out about him. after thinking the issue over for several moments, he grabbed his jacket and left his house; his destination being England's house.

**As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter six

It was very late at night when England arrived at his house with Hong Kong in tow. After stopping for a quick meal, the child had slept most of the way, and had recently awoken wondering where he was.

"This is my house, Hong Kong. You'll be staying here for a while now," England said while taking the boy into the house and leading him into a spare bedroom. Hong Kong looked at the room questionably, it was simply too different from the room he was used to; especially with the stranger staring at him.

The boy gave out a whimper as England placed him on the bed and said, "Alright now, time for you to get some rest."

"Where's China?" Hong Kong asked.

"China's not here. Don't worry, you don't need to be with him anymore," England said while pulling the blankets over the obviously tired boy. Hong Kong forced himself up however and whined, "I want China. We don't know if he woke up or not."

England sighed before getting up and saying, "Don't worry about him. In fact, just erase him from your memory. You're here now alright."

The child gave out another whimper to this and looked as if about to cry as England got up, turned off the light, and left the room; closing the door behind him. England paused outside the closed door and sighed, this was not going to be easy for the child, but it was better for him to live here with him where he could be raised correctly than with a pitiful addict like China.

After waiting a moment to make sure that the child had fallen asleep, he left for the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea before sitting in his parlor. After his tea, he too went to bed, still amused with himself.

* * *

England awoke early to make breakfast for himself and Hong Kong, and after completing it brought the child downstairs to the dining room. Here the child stared at the eggs and burnt toast before beginning to whimper again. England sighed while looking at the boy before asking, "What's wrong lad?"

"I want China to cook breakfast," Hong Kong said while looking at the food.

"I already told you, forget about China," England said while cutting up his egg. He then looked back at the child and asked, "And what do you do when he can't make you breakfast?"

"I make my own then," Hong Kong said. England was silent for a moment before nodding and continuing on his breakfast. Several moments later, he looked up again to see the boy staring at him and the fork. England sighed again and said, "Have you ever used a fork before?"

The boy shook his head, leading to the adult showing the soon frustrated child how to properly use the utensils. Several minutes later, the two of them had finished breakfast and were silently sitting in the parlor with England nettle-pointing and Hong Kong simply sitting and looking out the window. They then heard a frantic knock on the door.

"Who could that be? I'll be right back, so you stay here," England said while getting out of his chair. He then went to the door and opened it to find a frantic-looking, tired China. He knew that it was only a matter of time before China would come looking for the boy.

"Finally awake I see," England smirked.

"Where is he, ahen?" China asked as threateningly as he could.

"He's here. I brought him here after finding you stoned unconscious. Great role model you are by the way," England said smartly while keeping the door for the most part closed.

"Give him back, ahen. You weren't even supposed to know about him," China shouted at him.

"And why should I give him back to you?" England asked. As he said this, Hong Kong reached England's legs and saw that outside was China.

"China!" Hong Kong exclaimed while practically jumping onto the older nation while hugging him. China returned the hug without looking away from England. England on the other hand glared at the two of them.

"I'm taking him home," China said while turning away from the Englishman and his house.

"Fine," England said, "But I will be back for him. If what I saw yesterday proves anything, it shows that you obviously should not be in charge of any child; let alone mine."

China glared back at him for a moment before walking off with Hong Kong.

**As always, please review ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter seven

"It's good to be home, aru," China said while opening his front door. It was the afternoon, and he had just returned from taking Hong Kong back from England. He looked down at the small boy still holding his hand and watched as the boy nodded his head and smiled up at the elder.

Hong Kong then made a face as if in thought before asking, "Who was that England guy anyways, China?"

"Hopefully someone you will not need to meet again, aru," China said.

Hong Kong looked at him for a moment again before saying, "He said that I was supposed to forget about you. Why'd he say that?"

China then knelt down to the boy's level and said, "Because he is a very mean man who would like nothing more than to take you away from me forever, aru."

To this sentence, Hong Kong looked at the older nation worried, only to relax as China continued, "But don't worry, aru. I'm not going to let him take you. I promise; aru."

After hearing these words, Hong Kong gave China a hug and soon the two of them left for the kitchen to make dinner. After dinner, the two of them went on spending the evening like how they usually do, along with the next several days.

* * *

England sighed after closing the door when the two Asians left. He really did not want to need to use force to get his son back, but if that had to be the case then so be it. The more he thought about this however, the more he wanted to be a part for the boy's life without the boy hating him. Due to this feeling, he decided to visit the two Asians.

England was in China by mid-day, and while walking to the Asian nation's house he noticed a little boy playing by himself in a nearby park with a ball. He stared at the boy for a moment, trying to realize why he looked so familiar, until he realized that the boy was Hong Kong.

England smiled at the boy and began to walk towards him, only to stop when he realized that the boy was staring at him. Once he stopped, he called out to the youth, "Hello Hong Kong. How have you been lad?"

The boy stared at the man for a moment before dropping his ball and rushing off to his house. England scowled at this, mentally blaming China for the boy disliking him. He then grabbed the ball and followed the boy to China's house and knocked on the door.

Moments after knocking, China opened the door and glared at the Englishman. He then snapped, "What are you doing here, aru?"

"Can't a man visit his family anymore?" England asked back.

"You are not part of our family, aru. And even if I did recognize you as his father I still would not allow you to enter, aru," China answered.

England frowned at this and listened as China continued, "And how did you learn about him anyways, aru?"

"A mutual friend told me," England said bluntly. China huffed at this and continued to glare at the Englishman; refusing to budge or let the man in.

England let out a slow breath while continuing to stare at the Asian. At last he threw the ball at the man in the doorway and said, "Well, I suppose I can tell you what I needed to from here. I want Hong Kong and I'm even willing to allow you to come too."

"Over my dead body, aru!" China yelled while pushing the unwanted guest and causing England to fall backwards onto his butt. England stared at the other in shock for a brief moment before getting up and saying, "I will give you one more chance to reconsider what I am saying."

"Get out of my house and leave us alone, aru," China said as threateningly as he could. England was silent for a moment, and the Asian had to admit that England looked rather disappointed, before he said," Alright then. I'll see you soon."

**As always, please review ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 8

England scowled as he gulped down his drink. All he could think of was earlier that day when he visited with China. In his mind, he felt that he had been fairly patient with the Asian nation, but the other just could not see things his way. Along with this, he was beginning to grow impatient due to China's boss wanting to control the opium and his boss for wanting him to act on stopping it.

His thought was broken when he noticed several sailors from his house enter the bar and order themselves some drinks. The sailors smiled at the familiar face, so England decided to join him. several hours later, the group began causing a riot.

The next thing England remembered, he was in a cell with the other sailors and a rather annoyed looking China staring at him. After several more moments of staring at eachother China said, "Causing a riot and getting stuck in jail, aru. What a great role model, aru."

"China? Where the bloody hell am I?" England moaned while rubbing his head.

"As I said you're in jail aru," China said.

England scowled at this and said, "Yes, yes, so it appears. Just let me out."

"No, aru. Not until you go through your punishment, aru," China said, "You judge, punisher and executioner will be here in a while."

"No. I'm not going to play with your little judicial system," England said while getting up. Several of the others had been listening to the two of them talk and began to grumble about how they wanted the same thing. China looked at the group for a moment more before leaving for the door.

England and the sailors stayed in the cell for many hours until one of their officials came to bail them out of their trouble. As England left the jail with the others, he glanced to his side and saw China and one of his officials talking together while also glancing back. After leaving the cell, the official did not tell England or the others what he had to do to get them out until they reached the ship.

When they were on the ship, the official unhappily explained to England that from now on they were not to sell opium anymore or the merchants were to be put to death and that if they wanted to sell anything else they had to have a bond. England scoffed to this and said, "And what else do they want that doesn't bankrupt me. I have it in my mind to-"

"You have it in your mind to do nothing, understand. When you get back we will report what happened and it will be discussed from there," the official said. England scowled at this but did not say more; thinking more to the conversation he was to have with his boss when he got home.

**Sorry it's so short.**

**As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter nine

"What's the matter England?" France asked. The Frenchman was bored, so he came to visit his friend England, only to see him getting ready to go off. To this England looked at the man and simply said that he was leaving on business.

"To China's again I assume," France said with a smirk before continuing, "You've been spending a lot of time with him, haven't you?"

"What's it to you?" England said while throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"So defensive! I was simply making an observation, is that so wrong?" France asked overdramatically.

"For your information, my boss has decided to have enough about China banning the opium we give him and to send me to war with him," England said.

"Power-hungry as always," France said while shaking his head.

"Do you have a problem with what I do?" England asked annoyed.

"Well…," France began as if to list every little thing the Englishmen did, only to stop himself and say, "Obviously you are not going to entertain me, so good bye."

With this England harrumphed and began on his way to his ship.

* * *

China was in trouble; big trouble. Several months had passed since the issue with England getting drunk, but things were not getting any better. In fact, things seemed to be getting worse with his boss and people becoming annoyed with the already extremely annoyed Englishmen. All of it was enough to cause China's head to spin.

Hong Kong had noticed this also, and could not help but worry about China's worries. He could not fully understand why his parent was always arguing now with the man who kept giving him the stuff which made him act funny. He was not even sure who the man was or why he had acted so interested in him.

Then one day all of the combined stress between China and England seemed to break loose. China was doing some chores around his house when he felt a sudden and violent pain in his southern regions; followed by a panicked scream from Hong Kong. The elder muddled through his pain and reached the child to find him curled up in a ball crying.

"W-what's wrong, aru?" China asked while pulling the boy into a hug and trying to soothe their pain. In response, the boy continued to cry until he no longer could while holding onto China's shirt for dear life. After several minutes of this, China began to quiet himself and think about why the two of them had felt such a sudden pain.

There was then a knock on the door, causing China to be ripped from his thoughts. After gently putting the boy down, he walked to the door to find one of his boss' men there with a message for him. The message was that English ships were near the shore of his south-eastern portion and were currently bombarding the coastal towns; including Hong Kong.

China stared at the man for a moment, trying to wrap his mind around what he had just heard. After several moments he said, "Is that it, aru?"

"No, your boss would like to talk to you about how to respond to this. If you would come with me," the messenger said while motioning that they were to leave immediately. China began to leave with the man, only to stop when he felt Hong Kong fling himself against the older nation's legs and hug them.

The boy looked up at China with hurt and scared eyes; pleading the elder to not leave him, but China knew that the meeting would be no place for the child. At last China bent down to the boy's eye-level and said, "I'm sorry, aru, but you need to stay here. Stay inside and lock the door, alright aru? Do not open it for anyone, aru. I will be back soon, aru, promise."

Hong Kong looked up at him, obviously displeased with this answer but nodded and went back inside. China then sighed and left with the official.

**Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully that wetted your appetite.**

**As always, please review~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 10

Hong Kong sighed unhappily as he closed the front door. His body was still in pain from the attack, and all he wanted at the moment was for someone to come back and give him a hug and tell him that everything would be alright. As he thought about this, a whimper escaped his mouth, ending with him crawling into his bed and trying to fall asleep.

His peaceful sleep however was interrupted however, for shortly after he fell asleep someone knocked at the door and then broke into the house. The intruder then casually walked to the room where the boy was sleeping. Hong Kong stirred slightly when he felt the intruder pick him up and hold him close, only to shortly fall back asleep curling up to the person's body. The intruder smirked at this, only to then frown when he noticed the boy's body tremble. With this he walked out of the house and on his way with the child in tow.

When Hong Kong finally awoke, he found himself in a strange room by himself. Hong Kong looked around the room filled with the strange objects and noticed that the furniture looked similar to the room he stayed in when he was at England's house. After a moment he whispered out, "China," only to have no one respond.

It was not for several hours later that someone joined the boy in the room. The person was the man who took him from China's house; England. When Hong Kong saw the man, he began to back away from England. England on the other hand gave the boy a slight smile before walking up to the obviously upset boy and knelt down next to him.

"Hello Hong Kong. Are you feeling better," England asked while looking the boy over.

"Wh-where am I?" Hong Kong asked, "Where's China?"

"Don't worry Hong Kong. You'll never need to worry about China again," England answered while ruffling the boy's hair. In response, the boy frowned and looked as if about to cry. At last the boy asked, "Why did you kidnap me?"

"It's complicated lad, but don't look at it as being kidnapped. Think of this as a new experience; an experience which will shape you into a swell lad,"England said while smiling at the boy before continuing, "No, how would you like some dinner. You look like you could use a good meal."

In response Hong Kong looked down and mumbled, "I'm not hungry."

England sighed at this and picked the boy up while saying, "You might as well try to eat something. Please."

It was not until late when China finally arrived home, and when he reached his house he instantly knew that something was wrong. As he entered the house, he began to call out for Hong Kong; noting the fact that his door was forcibly opened. Several moments after receiving no answer to his calls, he left his house again in an attempt to reach his boss. He needed to report that someone had claimed Hong Kong.

* * *

Many months of fighting had passed since England took Hong Kong from China's house; many months of fighting which soon escalated to several years. On that day however, all of the main fighting stopped with only a handful of signatures. England could not help but smile as he watched China and the Asian's officials listen to the treaty they had worked out. China looked tired, and England could see the humiliation on the Asian's face as the official read every passing word. He also could not help but listen as China let out a trembled sigh when he heard the part about Hong Kong and his people living under English control.

At last it was time for the two of them to sign the treaty. England was the first to sign, doing so quickly and filled with satisfaction for receiving everything which he wanted at that time. China however took his time signing it, almost pausing on every letter as if to relish the last few moments he had as Hong Kong's legal guardian. Soon however, China finished his name and stepped away from the paper and into the hallway where Hong Kong was waiting for him.

Hong Kong smiled when he saw China; it had felt like forever since the boy saw his normal caretaker. He then frowned and looked worried when he noticed that China was on the verge of tears. In response Hong Kong gave China a hug and asked, "What's wrong."

China then bent down and returned the hug while saying, "I'm sorry, aru, but I couldn't keep you all to myself."

Hong Kong felt a tear land on his cheek, causing him only to hold onto China tighter and ask, "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, aru. But you will be staying with England for a while, alright," China tried to explain. England then stepped out of the corner where he was watching this and placed his hands on China's shoulders. England then said, "I think it's time that Hong Kong and I left. We have a long trip home."

China said nothing, only nodding and looking down too ashamed to watch the scene of England taking Hong Kong away from him yet again.

**As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 11

"Come now Hong Kong. Please eat your dinner," England said practically pleadingly. One month had passed since England became the boy's main caregiver, and it was obvious that the boy was not enjoying his time with the man. Usually Hong Kong would spend his days silently staring out the large windows in the sitting room, skimming through the books England gave him, or completing the few tasks England entrusted on the boy. By then England would come over and asked him what he was doing and to make sure that the boy was not playing with the firecrackers inside again.

What worried England the most was that the boy rarely seemed to eat anything; usually going a day with simply staring at his first two meals and occasionally a couple bites for dinner. It had even gotten to the point where England decided to swallow his pride for his cuisine and tried making something he saw China cook once.

"…Not hungry," Hong Kong said while staring at the over-steamed rice and under-cooked eggrolls.

"Please lad, if you don't eat you'll simply waste away. What would China think if he saw you like this?" England asked frustrated. He hated using China as a means to get the boy to do anything, but it generally proved most successful.

In response, the boy looked down at his lap and gave out a slight whimper. England heard this, causing him to sigh and walk over to the boy's seat, pick him up, and try coaxing the tears away.

In response Hong Kong followed the elder man's coaxing and laid his head on England's chest before muttering an answer in Cantonese. This only led England to sigh once again and say, "In English, lad."

Hong Kong was silent for another moment before saying in between hiccups, "I want China."

"We've been over this, you can't see him," England said in an agitated tone.

"…I miss China," Hong Kong whined once again on the verge of tears. England was then silenced as he tried to calm the near crying child. At last he said, "I know lad, I know. But would it really hurt to try doing some things without him? Just once?"

"Yes!" Hong Kong snapped while looking up at England with an absolutely pain-staking expression. To this the elder looked at the child with a bit of sympathy before patting the boy's head. Hong Kong's age was beginning to deceive its master, with the boy looking and acting like a five-year-old instead of the twelve-year-old he actually was. The boy then broke England from his thoughts of this when he said, "Please. Please can I see him again?"

England thought about this for a moment. He firmly believed that it would be better for both the boy and China if they were separated, but at the same time the boy couldn't go on forever like this. At last England said, "Tell you what. If you behave like a good boy for the next few days, I'll see if China can visit."

When Hong Kong heard this, he instantly perked up and nodded happily; causing England to smile also. England then placed the boy back in his chair and said, "Now be a good boy and eat you dinner," before smiling even more as the boy began shoveling the food into his little mouth with his little fingers. At that moment he even decided to not critic the boy's manners, too pleased that the boy was actually eating something.

**Sorry for it being shorter**

**As always, please review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 12

The next morning as England sat in his study filling out paperwork, he was met by the sound of Hong Kong calling out to him from the open doorway. England looked up at the child and asked what was wrong.

"There's a stranger outside," Hong Kong said while fidgeting with the uncomfortable clothes England made the boy dress in.

"I see, why don't we see who it is then," England said smiling while getting up from his chair and walking towards the child. He then grasped the boys hand and walked towards the front door. As they walked to the door Hong Kong asked, "Is China coming today?"

"No lad. I haven't even talked to him yet," England said while trying not to laugh at the boy's obvious excitement. He then promised himself that he would still need to break the boy's dependence on the older nation or else future problems may ensue.

"When are you going to ask him?" Hong Kong asked as the two of them reached the door.

"When I get around to it," England said bluntly, causing the child to frown at not getting an answer he wanted.

England then opened the door to find France standing i the doorway. The Frenchman smirked when he saw the Englishman, and instantly looked down at the small boy standing behind England. France then looked back to England and said, "Bonjour England," only to kneel down to the boy's height and say, "And this must be the little boy I had heard about."

"What do you mean?" England asked, he had not told anyone about Hong Kong being personified, but at the same time he theorized that news would leak out eventually.

"New gets around, England, especially when I live next door," France said proving England's guess, only to then turn back to the boy and say while patting Hong Kong's messy hair, "Bonjour little one, you must be Hong Kong. I hope that Angleterre is treating you well."

"Bon…jour?" Hong Kong said questionably; slightly confused to yet another foreign language.

"Ignore him Hong Kong. Just assume that if he says something you don't understand it is French trash which you don't need to know," England said while pushing said Frenchman away from the child.

"Really England, I was simply saying hello to him," France said with a slight pout. Soon the older nations were beginning to fight, completely forgetting about the child who simply watched them confused as to what happened.

At last Hong Kong grew tired of watching England waste his time like this and called out, "Mr. France?"

Upon hearing the child call for him, France stopped his bickering and turned to the child while saying, "Oui little one?"

"Please go away so Mr. England can finish his work and invite China here," Hong Kong answered bluntly.

The two adults were silent for a moment as they allowed the child's words to sink in. At last France broke the silence by chuckling a little and saying, "Actually, I came here also for some business, so if you would let me in."

With this France entered the house and went to the study with England, leaving Hong Kong to entertain himself for the day. It was not for several hours later when France did leave, and when he did the first question Hong Kong asked England was if he would talk to China now. To this England said that he was too tired to put up with China for the day and that he would call the Asian another day.

* * *

The next few days followed the same pattern, with England meeting with someone either in town or at his house, and Hong Kong asking if England had talked to China; only to be told the same answer of 'no.'

After a week of this, Hong Kong became angered by this and during dinner asked, "When are you going to invite China?"

"Later, lad. How often must I have to tell you this?" England said while biting into his fried cod.

"You said that yesterday, and the day before that and the day before that too," Hong Kong said bluntly while poking at one of the peas on his plate with his fork.

"And each time I tell you that I will when I get around to it. Now stop asking so incessantly or I may forget on purpose." England snapped at the boy; causing the boy to look up in shock. It was extremely rare for China to raise his voice on the child, and England generally tried staying calm with the boy, but after a long day of work England would have liked for some peace and quiet.

After the pause needed to understand what his caregiver said, Hong Kong looked at his lap and replied. "Sorry Mr. England."

England then sighed guiltily and said, "It's alright lad, you're trying your best to adjust and did not deserve to be snapped at like that. But I've been very busy this week with work, understand?"

Hong Kong nodded in a depressed fashion and refused to say anything else that night. The next morning however, he was awoken by the smell of something he had not smelled since moving in with the Englishman.

**What does Hong Kong smell?**

**As always, please review~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 13

Hong Kong awoke from his sleep that morning early due to a certain aroma which he recognized immediately, an aroma he had not smelled since England took him from China's house. It was the smell of Chinese food. Interested as to why he smelled Chinese food so far away from its origin, Hong Kong quickly dressed into his day clothes and rushed downstairs to the kitchen, only to stop when he bumped into England in the dining room.

"In a rush this morning, aren't you lad," England said with a slight smile to the boy.

"What's that smell?" Hong Kong asked, not taking his eyes off of the kitchen door.

"It's a surprise for you, but you can't see it until breakfast is ready," England said while watching the boy's face light up slightly with curiosity. Hong Kong then joined England by sitting in his usual chair and playing with the hem of his long-sleeved shirt while England simply sat down and continued reading his paper.

After several minutes which felt like forever for the child, England stood up from his seat and walked to the kitchen; all the while asking whoever it was in the kitchen if he was done yet. Following this came the sound of someone else talking with the Englishmen, continued by England walking out of the kitchen and sitting back down with a cup of tea. Hong Kong noted that even the tea did not smell like the kind England normally drank, but instead filled the room with a fragrance similar to the kind China drank.

England looked up from the paper he was once again reading to see the boy stare absently at him. At last England asked, "Is something wrong lad?"

"Your tea is different. Like China's tea," Hong Kong said quietly, not taking his eyes off of the cup.

"That would make sense since the tea came from China," England said dryly before continuing, "A merchant friend of mine received it for me, figuring it might please me to try something new."

Hong Kong then simply nodded to this before going back to playing with his sleeve, only to then stop when England told him that the clothes were not meant for him to pick at. Once reprehended, Hong Kong sat still and stared at the kitchen; wondering when he would see what the surprise was.

It was not for several more long minutes before an Asian man entered the room with several plates of food for England and Hong Kong. Hong Kong knew the man instantly; it was China. Upon seeing the man, Hong Kong quickly got out of his seat, rushed to the man, and began hugging China's legs; almost causing China to drop his dishes. In response China smiled happily at the boy and quickly placed the dishes on the table before bending over to give the child a proper hug. After several moments of hugs, the two of them sat down in their proper seats and began to eat.

Soon the three of them were done with breakfast and moved to the sitting room, where they sat down and began to talk. China was the first to speak while playing with Hong Kong's recently shortly cut hair, "Your hair is so short now, aru! I liked it better long."

"Long hair is uncouth and unneeded for a boy," England snapped at the Asian. Before continuing, "Besides, he's under my care now, so I will have him look and act like a proper English child."

China frowned slightly at this and began to stroke the boy's hair. In response, Hong Kong looked up at his past caretaker in silence for a moment before mumbling several words of comfort to the man in Chinese; causing England to frown slightly.

For the rest of the day, China stayed in constant eye-sight of the boy, almost to the point of refusing to separate from him once again. However, the day soon ended and it was time for Hong Kong to go to bed. China was the one to put the boy to bed, making sure to give him a large hug goodnight before leaving the room.

Before China closed the door, Hong Kong called out, "Will you be here tomorrow?"

China gave the boy a sad smile but instead of answering he simply told the boy good night and closed the door. China gave out a saddening sigh after this and headed towards the sitting room where he found England.

Upon seeing the Asian, England got out of his seat and said, "Thank you China, you can go home now."

"…He'll be upset when he wakes up tomorrow, ahen," China said while looking in the direction he had came from.

"He'll get over it; he'll have to if he's going to live here," England replied.

"But he shouldn't be here! He's still young, aru, he depends on me. That's why you called me here after all, aru. He should be with me," China said with a pleading expression.

"And our treaty still stands that he stays with me," England said while glancing at his wall clock before continuing, "You should get going, it'll be early in the morning when you get him."

China gave out a disappointed sigh before nodding and leaving for his house, only glancing back once to look at the window to the room where his son was asleep.

**As always, please review~  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 14

"Stop being such an ass, aru! You can't simply keep him for yourself," China yelled at England. The Englishman was currently at China's house for business, but had left Hong Kong at his house with several of his other colonies. China was displeased when he heard that England was coming to his house, and the displeasure only turned to annoyance when he found that Hong Kong was left alone with people who the child most likely did not know.

In response to China's outburst, England gave a smirk and said, "Like what you did with the child for his first few years? Besides, a business trip is no place for a child."

China stared at the man silently as England continued by saying, "What's the matter old chap, still missing him."

China looked down as he replied with a slight nod. To this England changed his usual smirk to a look of faux empathy and said, "You know, I would be willing to let you see more of Hong Kong for the right price."

China asked, "And what price would that be, aru?"

"We would simply need to renegotiate our little treaty. Then after that you can see Hong Kong whenever you want," England answered matter-of-factly.

"What do you want now?" China asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well for starters, you can re-legalize the opium trade. Along with that you can begin sending me more coolies,"

"What?! What is wrong with you, ahen?!" China yelled at the Englishman. In response England shrugged his shoulders and replied, "A simple 'no' would have sufficed. However it will be hard to tell Hong Kong that you refused."

China paused to this before saying, "England, I'm sorry to say but I need to say no."

England nodded to this and said, "I see, well then I suppose I should be going then." With this England walked towards the front door and left for his own house.

* * *

Several months had passed since England visited China, and now it was time for him to return on business. As he prepared for the trip however, Hong Kong noticed and asked if he could come along too. England paused for a moment to consider the idea until he said that the boy could come as long as he stayed close to him. Hong Kong smiled at this, and soon the two of them were off.

When China opened the door and saw the child he was awestruck. It was not until England began to talk that China looked to the adult. China then asked, "Why is he with you, aru?"

"I thought you wanted to see him," England said while watching the child hug China's legs. China nodded to this and picked the boy up before allowing England to enter the house. Here the two adults began to talk over politics while the boy sat close to the older Asian and played idly with a toy he had left from his time living with China.

When the two reached China's house, it was already in the afternoon, so the two of them decided to stay at China's house for the night and the rest of their trip. Things turned bad by the end of the visit however.

Late the night before England and Hong Kong left, China joined a group of his policemen to stop an inaccurately registered ship. When England learned about this however, he was not amused and was not afraid to say so.

"What do you mean you stopped the Arrow? You cannot simply do what you please with someone else's ships," England yelled at China upon hearing the news.

"I can when that ship is breaking the law, aru. Its charter was expired," China said bluntly.

"Oh shut it. This isn't over!" England shouted, leading to the two of them arguing. The two of them were so focused on their argument that neither of them noticed Hong Kong sit in next to the door and play with a model boat like the one China and England were talking about.

**And so comes writers block (Curse you pokemon obsession!)**

**As always, please review~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Ya reviews and research!**

Chapter 15

Hong Kong frowned as he sat on the setae in England's sitting room. In the kitchen England and China were arguing over something which he knew would inevitably end up effecting him, but he could not make it all out and the trying to figure out the issue only accomplished in making his head hurt.

He still cared about China more than anything, and he knew that China felt the same way. Why else would the elder come to England's house and put up with the house owner's constant critic? And Hong Kong still disliked the fact that the Englishman took him away from his parent, but at the same time he was beginning to warm up to the other's usually cold demeanor. Hong Kong figured that this was because England also cared about him; after all, why else would England always fuss over him. But if the two elders wanted what was best for him, then why did they constantly have to argue about him whenever they met?

Hong Kong sighed after thinking of all of this. All he wanted was to be home with China, with maybe the periodic appearance from England; but only if the two adults would not fight. Sadly, with how the two of them fought it looked like that would never happen.

Hong Kong was taken out of his thoughts when England entered the room and called for the boy. Obediently, Hong Kong got out of his seat and walked up to the man wondering why he was needed. England then looked at the boy and said while pointing to China, "Just promise me you won't grow up to be like this idiot, understand."

Hong Kong stared at his current caretaker sadly while saying nothing. Recently Hong Kong had been learning how to allow no emotion to appear on his face. Living with the two adults around was easier that way, at least that way neither of them could be upset about him obviously choosing one of them over the other.

"I'm not an idiot, ahen! And you should not use that kind of language in front of a child," China commented while also coming into the room. With this the three of them went back to their seats to sit; the two adults quietly drinking their tea while Hong Kong simply sat in-between them.

Several tensely quiet minutes passed until the silence was shattered by someone knocking at the door. England sighed before standing up and answering the door, obviously not pleased with whatever unexpected guest had decided to visit. China continued to sit in his seat quietly, listening for any sign as to who was at the door. When they heard England begin squabbling with France, China moved closer to Hong Kong before pulling the other in his lap.

"What wrong China?" Hong Kong asked while resting his head against the elder's chest.

"You want to come home with me right, aru?" China asked while hugging the smaller nation. Hong Kong breathed in the familiar scent of oriental tea and panda bear fur for a moment before nodding his head.

To Hong Kong's answer, China stood up from his spot, took the boy by his little hand, and began walking off towards the back door. When Hong Kong noticed that he was leaving the house, he looked up to China and asked, "Where are we going?"

"To my house, aru. You said that you wanted to come home with me," China answered.

Hong Kong paused for a moment, knowing that England would be upset if they suddenly left. At last the boy asked, "What about Mr. England?"

China bent down to the little boy and said, "Forget about him aru. Another chance like this won't come up again soon. Please come home."

Hong Kong looked at China's pleading face for a moment more as England and France continued to argue at the other end of the house. At last the boy nodded to China and the two of them began on their trip back to China's house.

England and France continued to fight at England's doorstep for about half an hour before they finally tired and enter the house; heading for the sitting room. When they entered the sitting room, England was surprised to find it empty, causing him to begin to call out.

"Why are you calling out to no one?" France asked.

"China was over and sitting here when you decided to show up, but now he's gone. And where is Hong Kong?" England remarked before beginning his search for the two Asians. France decided to help England search the house and yard for them, only for both of them to find no sign of the missing pair.

England was furious when he found the two of them gone; mostly towards China. Fuelled by this anger, he grabbed his house key, locked the door and called to France, "I'm going to wring his bloody neck!"

"I hope you're not talking about the adorable little boy you have follow you around," France remarked.

"No, I mean China. That git ran off with him!" England shouted while beginning on his way eastward while muttering, "If he wants to play, I'll play. I'll show that git what happens when you mess with the mighty British Empire.

**And so continues the game of hot-potato-Hong-Kong! Not much happening in this chapter, but I at least now have ideas for the next few chapters.**

**As always, please review~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 16

"Sir, the English are attacking!" A man yelled while entering China's front door. In response China looked at the man silently for a moment while drumming his fingertips on the nearby floor. He knew that England would come eventually for Hong Kong, and he knew that England would most likely come in a very bad mood. The pain he felt from Guangdong worked as proof of that. At last China looked up at the man and asked, "What does the governor say, aru?"

"He told the soldiers there not to attack the English, but he must have misspoken," the man said.

"Do as he said," China said absently while turning away from the man. At that moment he noticed Hong Kong stare at the two of them from across the room. China gave the boy a tired smile and slowly got up to walk over to the boy.

In response, Hong Kong rushed over to China and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about, aru. You're safe," China said while kneeling down and looking at the boy. Hong Kong however only stared back at the man in front of him and said, "It's England again, right?"

China sighed at this and tried to look at the boy in a way to convince him that everything was alright. Hong Kong however continued by asking, "Can I do anything to help?"

China mused over this thought for a moment before getting up and writing a message on a piece of paper. He then told the child, "If you want to help, then follow these directions. Make sure that the man I wrote of follows the directions too."

Hong Kong looked at the note and carefully read the message several times to make sure he understood what was being requested. He then looked up to China and nodded his head before leaving to follow the directions. The first thing he needed to do was collect some arsenic.

* * *

It was late at night as Hong Kong curled up against a wall. He was outside the house of some important person, and was beginning to grow tired. Later that day he had followed the directions China had given him; gathering the poison and giving it to the baker to add to the dinner's bread. Any moment now the man, his family, and guests would begin eating and soon die. Hong Kong could not help but frown slightly however. He knew that those people worked for England, but did that really justify killing them?

He was broken from those thoughts when he heard the party inside begin vomiting. The boy had personally never seen anyone die before, and as scared as he was to watch he was also curious. Due to this, once the vomiting seemed to subside, he slowly poked his head by a window to see several of the people on the floor. A servant then entered the dining room, and upon seeing the site began calling for the other workers to call a doctor.

The man then noticed Hong Kong by the window and rushed outside to find the boy while ordering for another servant to grab hold of the cooks. Hong Kong began running from the premise when he noticed the adult chase after him, but he was too slow to get away.

The man grabbed hold of Hong Kong and asked, "And who are you?"

Hong Kong looked up at the man while trying desperately to not show how frightened he was and answered, "…Hong Kong."

The stranger gave him a disbelieving look before asking, "Why are you here? This is private property."

"…Watching," Hong Kong replied only to then mutter under his breath, "It not like I can't be at my own land."

"What was that?" The asked upon hearing the boy mumble something.

"Nothing," Hong Kong answered, all the while watching the man's face scrunch up out of frustration. He noted that the face looked oddly similar to the one England gave him whenever he refused to give clear answers.

"Where are your parents?" The man asked only to have Hong Kong shrug his shoulder. The boy was not sure if he wanted to involve China for fear of what England would do when he found out about the incident.

To this the man sighed out of frustration and dragged the resistant child into the building; all the while muttering to himself plans as to what to do with him. Several minutes later, Hong Kong was packed with the baker and cooks heading to the police station; the adults to be questioned and Hong Kong to wait until he told them where his parents were. As they reached the station, he could not help but overhear that England would be there to help with the questioning in an attempt to get to the bottom of the incident as quickly as possible. Hong Kong gulped when he heard this news and paled slightly when he saw England.

**Ya Cliff-hangers! Don't worry, I'm seriously hoping to have the next update within 24 hours (depending on how much I want to do homework while watching an anime marathon).**

**As always, please review~ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 17

When England saw Hong Kong enter the police office, he did not know what to think. Never had he thought that he would see the child at this place. Worried, he ignored the adults who were being taken in and walked up to the child. Hong Kong looked up at England with a scared expression, causing England to look down at him concerned.

"Hong Kong? Why are you here?" England asked while reaching for the boy.

The adult who found him responded by saying, "We found him in the back yard looking in from the window. I think that he may have had something to do with this incident."

England nodded to this while refusing to look away from the boy. He then knelt down to Hong Kong and asked, "Is this true?"

Hong Kong didn't answer, but instead continued to stare at England for another moment before bowing his head and walking closer to England. England refused to let the question die and asked, "Please tell me that you are not connected to this in any way?"

Hong Kong still refused to talk, leading England to lean closer and ask, "Is this China's idea?"

In response Hong Kong tried looking farther away from him and remained silent. England sighed, and with a swift motion cuffed Hong Kong's ear. The boy fell backwards to the blow and looked at England with surprise. He had never been stricken by purpose and he was even more frightened. England then asked Hong Kong once more if China was involved. At last Hong Kong nodded his head and continued to look at him even more nervous.

England let out a sigh and turned to the one of the policemen to say, "Can you cover this for now, I'm going to have a word with someone."

"And what about the boy?" the police officer asked.

"He'll come with me," England explained while grabbling the boy and dragging him with him out of the station.

Later that night the two of them had reached China's house. England continued to drag the boy to the front door only to then bang angrily at the door. Several minutes later, China opened the door with a worried expression. His expression softened slightly when he saw Hong Kong, only to then worry again when he saw England with him.

"What are you doing here?" China asked with a slight growl towards England.

In response to the question, England simply lifted his hand and slapped China across the face. China stared at England for a moment to get over his shock before England said, "And you think that I'm a bad parent, what about that little stunt of yours today."

China continued to stare at England for a moment before saying, "I heard about the little stunt Hong Kong did today, and he told me that you were a part of this."

"Is that so, ahen," China said.

England then continued, "You are going way to far this time."

"Now who's calling the kettle black aru?" China stated.

England simply glared at the Asian in front of him before turning and saying, "And this will once again end badly for you."

With this England turned around and left with the boy for his own house. His boss would not be pleased with all of this news, and he would be more than please to act on this anger.

**As always, please review~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**To those curious as to what's going on with the story's future: I do have a plan for the rest (shocking yes),it's just not seen too much in this chapter. Think of this as more historic setting/ what characters to expect for what's to happen.**

Chapter 18

England was still upset about everything that happened recently with China, he simply could not wrap his mind around what China was thinking. His anger however caused him to eagerly prepare for another war against the older nation. As for Hong Kong, he had decided to punish the child by grounding him in an attempt to bite his rebelliousness in the butt. Sadly however, his preparations for war with China seemed to constantly become interrupted by another of his colonies.

After much longer than he wanted, England was ready to go to war with China, only to be met along the way there with a surprise. His surprise came in the form of his usual rival France greeting him. Upon seeing the Frenchman flag him down, England asked in an annoyed voice, "What do you want Frog, I have places to go."

"To China to fight, non. Mind if I join you for once? My boss decided that China is not friendly enough with my people and wants to attack also," France said casually while beginning to walk with England.

"Fine," England sighed only to then snap back, "But do not get in my way understand."

"Yes, yes, understood," France said with a slight chuckle. The two of them then continued on their walk in general silence only to be broken in several spots by small talk.

Once the two of them reached China, they were met by another surprise in the form of America. When the two European nations saw America, they were confused as to his appearance and questioned him.

To their questions the younger nation responded, "Well, these Chinese dudes kind of beat up one of my officers which kind of ticked me off. Then I heard that you were going to war with them and my boss said that I should totally see if you wanted the hero's help."

"I see," England said while looking the youth over. He then shook his head and said, "Thanks for the offer but I can handle this by myself. Why don't you just go back to worrying about yourself."

America showed a slightly disappointed look to this answer before turning around and saying, "Ya, alright. Well, I still have some business to do in the area so maybe I'll see you two around. Have fun!"

With this America left the two Europeans to continue on their way to their respective camps; the fighting to continue in the near future.

* * *

China was worried. He had been informed of the oncoming opposition, causing him to mental worry if he would be able to win. If it was only France or America then he would most likely have a decent chance, but could he defeat all of them? He was going to need to think things out carefully; especially if he wanted to ever see his Hong Kong again.

**Sorry it's so short…maybe some notes as to what's happening will help…**

**Before the second opium war was in full priority, England was busy putting down a rebellion in India in 1857.**

**During the second opium war, France allied with the England partly to receive more land but mostly because the Chinese executed a French missionary called August Chapdelaine.**

**Also during the opium war, the United States were having conflicts with the Chinese. The first conflict was in 1856 when an American officer was attacked in China. In response the Americans sent envoys to Hong Kong to say they were on England's side and ships to a city in the Canton region with a lot of Americans to evacuate them. The ships then began firing on the coast after taking in all of the Americans; ending with them taking 4 forts. Shortly after this China and America signed a neutrality treaty, only for the treaty to break a couple years later.**

**As always, please review~ **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**And now for England to go dark…things get a little kinky, so if you don't like yaoi sorry and skip to the last few paragraphs.**

Chapter 19

England gave out a sigh. Everything was going as planned; even ahead of schedule thanks to France's help (not that he would thank the frog for anything). Now all he needed was for China to surrender to him and everything would be finished. He would then be able to go back to his house and enjoy a cup of tea with the boy sitting with him.

China however decided to be as difficult as he could when it came to dealing with the opponents. Despite this, England and the others were finally able to cause China to sign a new treaty; only for China to break the treaty shortly after they left. When England learned about such back-stabbing, he turned back to China with France and once again resumed the assault; gaining some other help along the way.

* * *

After several long years of dealing with China over the war, England had grown tired of the Asian's stubbornness and actions, causing him to wish to make so very clear to the cause of his annoyance. Many nights when France would check on the other nation, the Frenchman would be surprised by the horrible words and ideas for what to do with the personified China once caught which the Englishman would speak in his sleep. Then one night when France came to check on England he found him gone.

When France noticed that England was not in the camp outside of Beijing, he rushed into the city knowing all too well where he would find the man. He simply needed to find China first.

It was late at night as China walked back to his house. He had spent all of the day and most of the night at the palace with his boss, discussing what to do next. China knew that he could not stand much more of this war, but he also needed to remember why he was fighting so harshly for. How often had he told himself lately that it was for Hong Kong? And what did he have to show for it? Several powerful nations attacking him were all he received.

China stopped in his tracks and sighed. All he wanted to do at that moment was curl up in his bed and while hugging Hong Kong tightly sing the child a lullaby; just like he used to do when the boy was still an infant. However, with how things were looking he wondered if he would ever be able to do so again.

He was pulled from these thoughts when he felt the barrel of a gun aim at the back of his head. A thick English accent followed this by saying, "Found you, you git. I was wondering why you weren't at your house so I came looking."

China attempted to turn around and disarm the man, only to fail when the opponent instead grabbed China's wrists, slammed him into a nearby shadowed wall, and stood over him. By now China was able to see his attacker, and looked with slightly fearful eyes when he saw that it was England.

"It's the middle of the night, ahem. Don't you have anything better to do?" China growled at the man; trying to sound undaunted.

"Not really," England said while shoving China deeper into a shadowed alleyway. He then quickly removed his belt and fiercely pushed China to the ground with him on top of the Asian. Once England was straddling China he continued, "Besides, I finally came up with an idea for how to punish you properly for being such a horrible creature."

China paled when he heard these words, only to then begin to desperately free himself. England however refused to release the man, and instead used his body weight and one hand to restrain the man while his other hand worked at removing China's shirt.

"Get off me! HELP!" China began to frantically yell, only to stop with a stifled squeak when England tightened his belt around China's neck. Even so, China continued to thrash and try to free himself like a trapped animal, only to halt when his body began to burn from lack of oxygen. England took no mind in this however, and instead continued to look at China's sickening frail torso.

It was not until he noticed that China had stopped flailing and looked blue in the face that England slightly loosened the noose. He did not want China to faint on him, for that would ruin the punishment, but he also wanted to make sure that China stayed quiet. As China tried to capture what little air was given to him, England occupied his time by leaning into China's neck to bite into the soft flesh while allowing his free hand to wander between the captive's groin and butt. He smiled when he felt hot tears drip onto his face and responded by biting at one of China's nipples.

China soon began to tremble, causing England to chuckle and say, "Go ahead and be scared, it just makes this more amusing to see how the mighty have fallen. If only you could see that pathetic face of yours right now."

England gave a sinister grin as he re-tightened the belt and began to unzip his pants; only to stop when a strong pair of arms pulled him off of the Asian. England looked backwards angrily at the stranger, only to scowl out of annoyance when he saw that it was France.

"What do you think you're doing here Frog," England growled.

In response France gave the Englishman a displeased look before pushing England farther away from China and removing the belt from around China's neck. After China began to cough in between sobs France answered, "I was looking for you. I should have known you'd try something like this. Is this the sole reason you wanted to go to war? To get laid?"

"What the bloody hell do you know about this? Nothing! And it should stay that way you Wanker," England yelled at France while getting up aggressively. To this France looked back to China to see the man try to catch his breath while muttering out the name Hong Kong.

France was silent for a moment upon hearing the name; trying to remember why the name seemed so important. Then he remembered that Hong Kong was personified as a little boy who looked more like China's relative than most of the other Asians. At last France asked China, "Who exactly is Hong Kong in all of this?"

China gave no answer other than sobs, causing France to look to England for his answer. In response England swore and said, "That does not concern you, just like how his and my business tonight does not concern you."

Again France was silent for a moment as he thought about how the two nations were acting like a bickering couple after breaking up. It was then that he placed the puzzle together.

**So know France has figured it out, but will he be of any help?**

**As always, please review~ **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 20

France stared at the two other nations, unsure if he was thinking correctly. At last he asked out loud, "So then Hong Kong is yours in yours…wait. How is that even possible?"

The nations in question responded to the question with silence. After several moments China mumbled out, "I don't know, it just sort of happened, aru. If it did not happen to me I most likely would not have believed it, aru. As it is, I don't even know if it happened anytime before this."

"Well perhaps you would have noticed if you weren't such a flawed parent," England answered snidely while fixing his pants.

"And who do you think is the reason for my flaws?" China snapped while looking up from his work at re-buttoning his shirt.

"Blaming someone else for your own shortfalls now?" England asked back.

At this point, France stepped in between the two arguing nations and said, "Honestly you two, is this how you act in front of the boy also?"

"Of course no…," China and England began only to stop their voices and think. Since England learned of Hong Kong, the two of them have seemed to argue whenever they met; so it was only logical that the boy heard them.

"Only a little," England said after a moment to gather the words before continuing, "And even then it was not like we purposely yelled with him in the room."

"He's always with one of us, so it would make sense that he heard us argue," China said.

"The lad would have realized we don't like eachother sooner or later anyways, so it's not that big of an issue," England continued with a weak justification.

"That poor little boy, stuck with you two idiot for parents," France said with a frustrated tone while shaking his head. He then looked up at the others and said, "And do you honestly expect me to believe that that is what you want for the boy?"

"Well no, but-," England began only to be cut off by France continuing, "How I see it the two of you are fighting over him so much for one of two reasons, you either really care about his well being or he's some trophy. So which is it?"

"Of course I care about him, aru! That's why I need to fight for him so badly," China said while looking up to France for some sort of sign that he understood. He then looked down again and mumbled, "I just want my little Hong Kong back, like before England ever learned about him."

"I understand China, but at the same time I don't really understand one thing," France said while knelling next to the Asian before continuing, "I heard before that you told the boy to attack one of England's men. Why would you use the child like that and leave him alone instead of protecting him"

China stared at him for a moment before lowering his head. He had to admit that in hindsight that was most likely not the best thing he ever did for the child. At last he stumbled out, "I-I've tried my best, but..."

"But you failed," England remarked, "leading you to acting childish."

"Like you have acted any better, aru. All you are is a selfish little brat in an adult's body!" China shouted at him angrily.

"At least I can take care of him. You can't even take care of yourself!" England shouted back while moving closer to China. Upon seeing the Englishman move closer, China flinched backwards slightly and France moved to keep the two of them separated. France gave England a look as if to say "stop it" before looking back to China.

"Look China, I know that you won't like what I'm going to tell you, but hear me out. I agree with England that at the moment you cannot take care of the boy the way he should be. And while I really do not like the idea any better than you, it may be best if England took care of the child; at least for a little bit."

After saying the last bit, France spat out towards England's feet as if to show he indeed hated the idea of taking England's side on anything. But he still knew that the boy staying with England would most likely be better for him. England was a superpower who could open a lot of door for the growing nation let alone support him. And if the adorable child ever needed to get away from the usually short-tempered Englishman, he was only a short distance away.

China gave the two European nations one last look filled with sorrow before looking down again. To this France got up and said, "It's late, and England and I should be going."

With this said, France began to drag England along with him; England shouting out names and complaints to the Frenchman as the left.

* * *

Shortly after that evening, the three of them found themselves in a room along with their bosses, their bosses discussing a treaty to end the war. After listening to the men talk for some time, the moment came for everyone to sign the document. France was the first to sign with his boss, followed shortly by England and his boss. China's boss signed after England, and looked at China expectantly. In response, China slowly looked over the document before reaching for the pen. With the pen, China signed the treaty.

**And so ends the second opium war**

**As always, please review~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 21

China stayed silent as he walked out of the meeting room. England had won, and now he would raise Hong Kong his way, without as much influence from him if at all. He signed unhappily as he thought about this, only to have the sigh turn into a squeak when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

The owner to the hand was France, who upon startling the Asian said, "Don't be so sad, mon ami. Or did you not read what was written about Hong Kong?"

"I read it, aru. England keeps Hong Kong," China said obviously displeased.

"Oui, but not forever. It said that he only gets to keep the boy 'on lease,'" France replied. Upon hearing these words China stared at him as if unsure of what he heard. At last China asked, "On lease?"

"Oui, that should make you happy," France said before beginning to leave. As he left he continued, "It at least means that you get him back eventually, which is much more than he has given me."

France left too quickly for China to respond, but left the man with plenty to think of. But most of all, it made China happy to realize that some day he and Hong Kong could be reunited.

* * *

It was over a century later that China answered the door to find England on the other side. The Chinaman sighed when he saw the person, as if displeased to see him standing there, only to then look confused when he saw another person standing behind him. The person was a teenage boy, roughly 16, with long-cropped, blackish-brown hair which hid a pair of slightly larger eyebrows. The boy stared at China for a moment as the elder thought over who the stranger was, only to then smile when China realized who he was.

Upon realizing who the boy was, China rushed past England to embrace Hong Kong. All the while China said, "Oh Hong Kong, I feel like it has been forever since I saw you. And how you've grown, aru! I guess you're no longer the little boy you used to be, aru."

As China ranted on, Hong Kong returned the embrace, only to look away from China when he felt England pat the boy on the back. When the boy turned to look at England, he saw the other wave good-bye with a sad smile and begin to walk off. Several moments later, China realized that England was gone. Due to this, China ushered the youth into his house; and once again their house.

**So I know that the ending isn't really anything like how it is hinted at in the manga, but I thought this would be sweeter.**

**So that's the end. Thank you everyone who read the story and or reviews, followed, or favorite. Much love~**

**As always, please review~**


End file.
